The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In many highway installations and virtually all modern concrete deck bridges, sections of the structure are separated by expansion joints. Such joints run transversely or obliquely to the length and traffic flow of the structure and allow for longitudinal expansion and contraction resulting from ambient temperature changes. Typically, the ends of the concrete section adjacent the expansion joint are trimmed out with a cast in place metal frame or rail member which defines a re-entrant or “C”-shaped slot or channel. Secured within the opposed channels and extending across the expansion joint is an resilient seal strip. The seal strip may define a “V”-shaped or other cross section as installed so that it can accommodate increase or reduction of the width of the expansion joint. The seal strip maintains the water-tightness of the bridge deck thereby preventing foreign material and water from falling and collecting on the superstructure.
As ubiquitous as such expansion joint rails and seals have become, the installation of the two edges of the seal strip into the opposed rail channels is not an easy task. First of all, it is highly labor intensive and essentially takes place at or slightly below surface level. Thus, it is difficult for workers to comfortably and carefully perform the tedious installation process. Unfortunately, even the smallest gaps resulting from incomplete installation can effectively negate the benefits of the strip seal. Second of all, for the same reasons installation is difficult, it is also difficult to carefully and fully inspect the installed seal strip. Finally, although a combination lubricant and adhesive is utilized to facilitate installation of the strip seal, unless the edges of the seal strip are fully seated in the channels, the strip may dislodge, thereby failing to achieve its intended purpose. The foregoing difficulties suggest that an improved manner of installing the strip seal in expansion joint rails would be desirable.